Saints Row: The Third WWE STYLE
by 2wordsforuBow Down
Summary: Here's a brand-new story about one of my favorite video games of all time, Saints Row the Third, but with old and current WWE Superstars and Divas, with one WWE Legend. Who is it? you'll have to read, to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Saints Row: the Third (WWE STYLE)

Characters

John Cena- the Boss

Trish Stratus- Shaundi

Titus O'Neil- Pierce Washington

The Miz- Josh Birk

The Big Show- Oleg Kirrlov

Randy Orton- Angel De La Muerte or as Viper De La Muerte

Lita- Kinzie Kensington

R-Truth- Zimos

Rene Dupree- Phillipe Loren

The Bellas- DeWynter Sisters

Kane- Killbane

Wade Barrett- Matt Miller

Vince McMahon- Cyrus Temple

Jazz-KIA

Last, but not least

Eddie Guerrero- Johnny Gat (R.I.P.)

A/N: Hey everybody, I'm starting to write a brand-new story of one my favorite video-games of all time….Drum-roll, please…Saints row the Third. Please everyone, like and follow this story, if you don't I'll be very SAD! I CAN'T WAIT TILL SAINTS ROW 4 COMES OUT!


	2. Chapter 1: PrologueWhen Good Heists Go

Saints Row the Third (WWE STYLE)

Chapter 1: Prologue/ When Good Heists, go bad

A/N: So here's the first chapter of saints row the third wwe style, hope you all will follow and like it.

Conquest.

The Story of human history.

Since time immemorial, great leaders have risen from humble beginnings to…

Do shit.

And so it was with the THIRD STREET SAINTS. Since conquering Stilwater, the once small-time street gang has evolved into a media empire. A Saints movie is in development. EDDIE GUERRERO and TRISH STRATUS are pop-culture icons. And TITUS… who gives a fuck about Titus? The point is, the saints are on the world stage and every criminal organization wants their crown. It was only a matter of time before one of them took the fight to the saints.

It all started with a commercial, Titus was starring in. He was getting the shit kicked out of him, by unknown gang members, until a purple light shined upon them. Titus looked from the ground and saw a can of Saints Flow. The can gave him his very own can, to give him some strength. As titus drunk the can, he felt power going through his body, and blew everybody away. He gave one gang member a karate kick, and another to two of 'em, a clothesline to one of 'em, and another kick to one of 'em, and one final kick to the last member, and conjured up a fireball and blew it at the gang member. He grabbed a basketball and did a slam-dunk, and said his line, while holding can of SAINTS FLOW. "SUPER EXCELLENCE!"

End of commercial

STILWATER 1ST NATIONAL BANK

"Japanese commercials, easiest money you'll ever make." Said The Miz, while holding his I-Phone. Eddie, Trish, and Mike were standing in an elevator. Eddie grabbed a couple of guns, and gave them to Trish and mike. "Grand larceny is right up there, you ready for this?" Asked Eddie. "No worries, I do my own stunts." Said Mike, while twirling both of his guns. "Hey, you're just a ride-along man, so don't get all Hong Kong style, in there." Said Trish, while turning on her voice identificator. "I am a method actor, if I'm gonna play a saint, with any degree of emotional truth, I gotta make it real." Said Mike, also turning on his voice indentificator. Trish rolled her eyes, as the elevator door opened, with John Cena standing there in an Eddie Guerrero costume, with a gun in his hand. "Trust me Mizanin, it'll be real." Said John, while cocking his gun. "You're robbing a bank dressed as yourselves?" asked Mike. "Hell yeah, who don't want to be Eddie Guerrero?" asked Eddie, pulling on a Guerrero mask. "Altrad-post monardism….I love it." Said Mike, while also pulling on a Guerrero mask. They all walked into the bank, while Trish was asking john something. "I'm cool with the saints movie, but do we really have to drag this asshole actor around?" asked Trish. "Cut mike some slack, he just researching his part." Responded John. "Yeah, I hope he signed a waiver." Said Trish. John shot two bullets in the air, to scare the innocent people, while shouting. "All right people." Mike jumped on a desk, twirling his guns, while shouting. "NOBODY MOVES, NOBODY DIES!" "Mizanin!" yelled Eddie. "Sorry, jumped his line, can we... Uh, can we go again?" asked mike. "You all know the drill." Said John, while sitting on the desk, pointing the gun at everyone. One of the innocents asked to take a picture with john, while mike was pointing a gun at an elderly worker. "Get in line, bitch." Said Mike. "Hey, don't be a dick," said Trish, in her normal voice. "You call yourselves gang bangers, you're a bunch of pussies, we should be in all up in their shit, like-"said mike, before he turned around and saw the old woman pull out a gun and point it at him. "FUCK!" yelled Mike, while ducking. Everyone at the front desk, pulled out a gun pointed it at the saints. John looked up at the window and saw a couple of people in black and red running. "Well, that different." Said John. They all started running for the desk, for cover. "You got a plan, or are we all just shooting these mother fuckers?" asked Eddie. "That _is_ my plan." Responded John. "Works for me." Said Eddie. He got up and grabbed one of the security guards. Eddie, John, Trish, and Mike shot all the workers at the front desk, and ran to the back. They all waited for Eddie to kick in the second back door. The people in black and red, john saw were shooting at them. After shooting them all up, they went to the vault. Mike was bended over, breathing hard. "I…I can't breath." Said Mike. Trish pulled the mask off of his head, while making a sound. Eddie pounded on the vault, attempting to open the vault. "No way are we cracking this thing, ready for plan B?" asked Eddie. "Mike, get over here." Said John. "Got the tools right here, homes." Said Mike. He turned around, as john opened the duffel bag, which was on mike's shoulder. "So what's Plan B, we drill it?" asked Mike, curiously, while john was getting the tools. "Fuck no, we blow it." Responded Eddie. "WHAT?!" said Mike. "Not cool man!" Said Mike. John grabbed the bomb, while saying "Time to get to work." There plan was going perfectly, no one, not even MIKE, can ruin it, until they got up the stairs. When they ran up the stairs, a teenage girl in a purple hoody, was asking for john's autograph, while mike was asking to sign her boobs. John ran to a certain spot and planted the bomb. They all ran for cover. "KABOOM!" the bomb exploded. John, Trish, and Eddie ran from cover, while mike was still under a table. John, Trish, and Eddie stood there and looked at the giant hole, the bomb made. "Let's get the chopper, and lift this baby outta here." Said John. "Hey guys, you can call off the helicopter, I found a way to open the vault!" said Mike. He saw a red button on the bottom of the table; he was hiding under, and pressed it. "DON'T TOUCH IT!" yelled Eddie. As he pressed it, an alarm went off. "Mike, are you trying to get us all jail time?" asked Trish. "What? I don't wanna be some dude's bitch!" said Mike. Mike got scared and ran off. "Do I have to go after him?" asked Trish. "Forget about it, he'll be fine" said Eddie. They all waited for two waves of SWAT officers and a attack chopper, to occupy themselves, while they wait for their helicopter. They kept shooting, and shooting, until the chopper arrived. "Here's our ride." Announced Trish. John ran and slid onto the top of the vault, and hooked the vault to the chopper, motioning them to go, and pulled out his gun. He shot another wave of SWAT officers, and helicopters, and that same chopper, he saw. He kept shooting the chopper, until it broke down and crashed into the vault. "That's right, don't fuck with… oh no, no, no!" yelled John. The vault fell down along with the helicopter; he jumped onto the edge of the building, and rolled on his back. Until more SWAT officers crowded and pointed their guns at him. "Well…shit." Said John

A/N: Okay, that was the first chapter of this fantastic story, this took me a very long time to type, but it was worth it, I hope you all comment on this, and tell me what you think. AND also, I hope to get a lot of reviews on this story.


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Free-Free Falling

Saints Row: the Third WWE STYLE

Chapter 3: I'm Free- Free Falling

A/N: I'm sorry that it took me a few days to finally write a new chapter, but I've been really tired, for some odd reason, and didn't feel like writing a chapter. So here you go!

LATER THAT DAY…

After trying to rob the bank and steal the vault, John was arrested. He was standing on the outside of the cell, in handcuffs, with two police officers holding both of his arms, behind his back. Once they opened the cell, both Trish and Eddie looked up to see john being forced into the cell. "The fuck is this, we paid up this month." Said John. "Someone paid more." Responded by one of the police officers. He slammed the door shut, making it silence between the three. Eddie stood up. "What happened?" asked Eddie. "We got arrested." Responded Trish, still sitting on the floor. "No, to us. Mizanin's right—we traded our dicks in for pussies. Seriously…Movie deals? Commercials? The saints' name used to mean more than body spray and some ass-tasting energy drink." Said Eddie. "Our brand's worth a shitload of money." Said John. "Is that what it's all about?" asked Eddie. Suddenly a voice comes out of nowhere, answering his question, which made the three turn around. "It's always about the money, Mr. Guerrero." There they were…the Bellas. Rene Dupree's Hos... Oh! I mean associates. One of them was wearing hot pink glasses and the other, white. "Which is why our employer wishes to speak to you." Said Brie. "If you'll indulge us…?" said Nikki.

SKIES OVER STEELPORT

Eddie, Trish, and John were in an airplane, named STEELPORT AIRLINES, tied up to a chair, with two of Dupree's thugs, behind of the three of them. Nikki and Brie were standing at opposites sides of dupree's desk, with a pie chart glowing behind them. The giant, desk chair turned around, and it showed Rene Dupree, smoking a cigarette, with his legs a crossed. "You have any idea who you're fucking with here?" asking John, pissed. "Of course." Responded Dupree, while brie placed a tiny eddie guerrero bobble head. "A remarkable likeness. These visions are Nikki and Brie. And I am Rene Dupree, chairman of a multi-national organization called the Syndicate." Said Dupree. "Never heard of it." Said Trish. "Evidently not, or wouldn't have robbed our bank. Perhaps you wonder why you're still breathing at this point." Said Dupree. "Actually, I wonder why my foot's not up your ass at this point." Said Eddie. Rene got up. "Like it or not, Mr. Guerrero, our organization is expanding into Stilwater. I am offering you the chance to leverage your assets against your lives. Ladies?" said Dupree. "You may continue to operate the Saints/Ultor media group as you see fit, in exchange for 66 percent of your monthly gross revenue-." Said Brie. "That is before taxes, of course." Said Nikki, finishing her sentence. "Listen, you Belgian Fuck—"said John, before he got interrupted. "Please. I am French!" said Dupree. "So make yourself a fucking waffle, we're done here." Said Eddie. "And I had so hope to come to a rational business arrangement." Said Dupree, while walking away from the three. One of the thugs walked in front of eddie, pointing his gun at his face, attempting to shoot him, but eddie broke free, and head butted him in the stomach, getting on top of him, giving him a few punches, until René pulled out a pocket knife and stabbed him, but ended having eddie bash his head in one of the windows. Rene cried out in pain, holding his head, while nikki and brie came to his side. Eddie kicked the other thug in the stomach, and punched him. He untied trish and john with rene's pocket knife, and threw it at the flight attendant's head. "Boss—you gotta bail!" yelled Eddie. "No, not without you." Responded John. In came more thugs, shooting at the three of them. They ran behind his desk, for cover. "There's like, half a dozen guys? I can take 'em." Said Eddie. "What about the plane?" asked Trish. "I'll fly it back to Stilwater." Responded Eddie. "Eddie, you can't even drive a stick—how you gonna fly a plane?" asked Trish. "Details, details—just cover the boss! Go—I got this!" said Eddie. He got up, and grabbed of the thug's gun and shot him, while trish and john left. He closed the door, while still shooting at them. Trish and John were beating up the thugs, which were running through door, and grabbed a gun. They ran, while shooting the left-over thugs, through the airplane, which was filled with supplies, different types of cars, tons of shit. The back of the airplane was opened. Trish ran up to an intercom, while john was a lookout. "Eddie, we're about to jump!" yelled Trish over the intercom. There were sounds of punches and grunts. "Right on, I'll see you in Stil-"Those were the last words of Eddie Guerrero. Trish looked at the intercom, shocked "Eddie…" said Trish, almost with tears in her eyes. She looked at john, as the plane started to shake, john fell first, and so did trish, she was about to fall out of the plane completely, until john caught her hand. John looked up and saw a couple of cars coming towards them, and hit them out of the plane. John was about to catch trish, until a thug grabbed him, john kept elbowing until he got off of him. He used his body as a shield, while shooting other thugs. He let go of him and kept shooting at them. When they were gone, he caught trish, while pulling his parachute. "I'm not gonna lie, for a minute I didn't think you'd make it in time." Said Trish, scared out of her mind. "Are you kidding me? I'd never let my girl fa… wait, what is that…" asked John. "What is what?" asked Trish. "That plane it's…ok, don't freak out or anything, but I think that plane is gonna try to ram us…" responded John. "Whaddya mean don't freak out, do you have a plan?" asked Trish. "Yeah: I shoot out the window, land in the window, kill rene, and then jump out the back again…" said John. "You mean, "we" right?" asked Trish. "Look, just remember how happy you were when I caught ya." Said John. "Wait, wh-ASSHOLE!" yelled Trish. John shot the window, flew in the plane, throwing a bag at one of the thugs, shooting and grabbing him, while shooting the last one and a barrel, blowing up the plane. He saw more or his enemies and shot them up, and continued to catch trish, and successfully he did. "You're a fucking asshole!" yelled Trish. "Ok, I deserve that." Said John. After the brutal bloodbath, Rene was bruised up, smoking a cigarette, sitting in his chair, while talking to Kane and Wade Barrett, on a screen. "Gentlemen, negotiations were… less than successful." "Nikki and Brie will spread the word: Steelport belongs to the Syndicate, and the saints are not welcome." "Mr. Kane, gather your monsters and brings me their leader's head. Mr. Barrett, hack into the saints' accounts, and leave them nothing. John and Trish were in steelport, at an ATM. John was typing in $100,000.00. It said INSUFFICIENT FUNDS. Both john and trish were pissed, that they didn't have any money, so john punched the screen.

A/N: OK, that was the third chapter of this fantastic story, and boy was this LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOONNNNNNNNNGGG!, but I pulled through it, so in the future, don't worry if I didn't update this story, that's because I'm working on other stories. Tell me how I did, like it and I need a LLLLLLLLLLLLLLOT of reviews! Goodnight!


End file.
